mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guinevere/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *Originally, in the tales of Arthur, the character Guinevere is supposedly in the wife of King Arthur and had an illicit affair with one his knights, Lancelot. Athough, in game, they are made to be siblings. *Guinevere is one of the few heroes to be blood-related to another hero (Lancelot), along with Karina /Selena. *She is also one of the few heroes with confirmed romantic relationships (Gusion), along with Lancelot/Odette, Khufra/Esmeralda's ancestor (Former) and Hayabusa/Kagura. *It is confirmed that Guinevere is to be bethrothed to one of Gusion's older brothers should the engagement take place. Gameplay *Her ultimate, when combined with her 2nd skill, looks like Minotaur 's ultimate in rage state but much faster, more powerful, and lesser AoE. *It is also comparable to Gatotkaca's Ultimate. *She is one of the heroes with the longest disable abilities, and the only one to have the ability to prolong another knock-up caused by her teammate via her ulti. **Her ultimate's extra knock-up effects can be used after the following heroes' skils. ***Chou's first skill knock-up and ultimate. ***Mino's ultimate. ***Saber's ultimate. ***Kadita's second skill. ***Tigreal's second skill (second use) **When using her ultimate, each hit will add one stack to her passive, which is similar to Alucard's chase. **Surprisingly, she's one of the few heroes in which her ultimate can be used with the battle spell Flicker. This isn't very viable, however, it can work with aiding another knock-up hero's stun. **When paired with Tigreal's ultimate, this makes her even more effective as he was able not just to stun enemies but also to gather to him, thus making Guinevere's second skill more effective in aiming and, combined with her ultimate, getting savage can be possible. **She and Tigreal is one of the most effective pairs in the game, other than Johnson and Odette. *Similar to Sun, Guinevere's second skill can produce a dummy that enemy heroes can attack and cast their skills upon though it only sticks around for a small period of time. Lore *The Baroque family has a connection to the Paxley family, Guinevere being having a proposed marriage to one of the Paxley family member. *Being part of the Baroque family, her full name is Guinevere Baroque, along with her brother Lancelot Baroque. **She is one of the only heroes in the game who has a full name, along with the Vance siblings Lesley and Harley , Gusion Paxley, Odette Regina, Moskov Wildsand, Martis Shura and Hanzo Akakages. *According to her Mastery Lore's chapter three, Guinevere has a romantic connection with Gusion, the two sharing a mutual love for one another. Quotes *"Help me find my Brother," is refering to her finding her brother Lancelot. *"I am the top student in the academy after all!" implies that she is somewhat related to the Magic Academy (In which heroes like Harley and many others are in). This could mean she might partake in its rivalry with Eruditio. *In Guinevere's ultimate skill description, you can find at the bottom the line "Where to find my bossom friend?" most likely referring to Gusion through their time spent together where their feeling started developing. Skins *Fleur de Bleau means "bloom flower" in French. **In her full splash art of her "Fleur de Bleau", you can find Lancelot. *She's one of the heroes that got a King of Fighters collaboration skin, her "Athena Asamiya" skin. The others are Karina ("Leona"), Chou ("Iori Yagami"), Gusion ("K' Dash"), Aurora ("Kula Diamond") and Dyrroth ("Chris Orochi") **The KoF skins not only change their appearance, they also change their skill's animation, skill icons, intro animation and switch all their regular quotes to Japanese quotes. These are the only skins, other than the Legendary skins, to do so. **This skin is based on her appearance in The King of Fighters '97. *Guinevere's Special Skin- Amethyst Dance bears a glaring resemblance to the Zodiac Skins series, even topping some of them in terms of entrance animation. It is one of the flashiest Special Skins so far. Category:Guinevere Category:Hero trivia